


Burn Me Down

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Nines didn't want to see Connor that night. He kept drinking and putting it off until Gavin basically kicked him out. And then Nines was left to deal with Connor... Alone. There used to never be this tension between them. They used to be happy. What the fuck happened?Nines then gets too much to drink, which forces him and Connor to talk maturely and one-on-one together.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Nines downed another shot of thirium based alcohol. He was going to need it, Connor will be waiting for him at home. He ran a quick system scan to determine his current drunkenness. He stood and took a few experimental steps.

“Where ya going, tin can?” Gavin raised his beer to his lips.

Nines turned back around. “Just testing if I’m ready to confront Connor. The ground isn’t chasing me, I’m still drinking.” He sat back at the bar and ordered another shot. He downed it and relished the burning sensation as it ran down his throat.

“Phuck.. That bad, huh? That’s why I don’t do relationships. People phucking suck!” He took another swig for emphasis. 

Nines rolled his eyes. “I believe that is cause no one would date you.”

Gain whistled. “You just said cause instead of because. You are  _ plastered,  _ plastic. Go home and face your angry boyfriend.”

Nines groaned. “Alright, Imma go home.” Before he left, he got one for the road. A double. The way the alcohol ignited his sensors was euphoric. He paid his tab and stalked to the curb. He wirelessly called an automatic taxi.

Right in front of the door to his apartment, Nines clenched his fist around his keys. He could already hear Connor’s nagging without his preconstructions. Eventually he braced himself and opened the door. He immediately looked over to the man sitting hunched over on the couch. He closed the door and put his keys away, and Connor was still on the couch. 

Nines sat next to him. Disappointment was written all over Connor’s face. Nines stretched his arms, and tried to wrap one around Connor. Connor sat straight up, and then left for the bedroom. Nines turned off the tv that was buzzing the whole time. He laid on the couch for a while, and tried to enter stasis. It was so difficult. He needed to do something.

He entered the bedroom, and laid down next to the other android. “You’re avoindin’ me.” Nines tried to meet Connor’s eyes, who just kept his closed. Nines huffed angrily. “Fine, fucking ignore me, then. Think you and that fucking lieutenant are better than me, huh? News flash he’s one of my drinking buddies!” 

Nines left the room and laid back on the couch. He still couldn’t sleep. Probably because Connor is sleeping with that sorry ass lieutenant. Nines started thrashing where he laid. “Fuck you, Connor! Fuck You!” 

The pillows he rested on were judging him. He could feel the felt rubbing irritatingly at his chassis, so he taught those fucking sacks of polyester a lesson. Afterwards, there was nothing happening in the dark apartment. The silence was deafening, it used to never be quiet.

Just a few months ago, Nines and Connor would be cuddling on the couch watching Hotel For Dogs for the fifth time. They would charge for the night, maybe even experiment with their wirings. In the morning, Connor would make them both breakfast and it would always be delicious and a vibrant blue. Connor taught Nines to cook, but he found it less enjoyable then Con. At the precinct, they would split ways. They would meet in the breakroom and fill each other in their own cases and shoot the breeze. Nines would say something that Connor found amusing, and got to see the magical way Connor’s face lit up as he laughed. Then, they would clock out. Each day was different. First they would explore the city together, then they tried to help Jericho as much as they could. Next was just idly spending time together. Soon it seemed that him and Connor just couldn’t get along anymore. Connor started acting weird and distancing himself. Nines started getting frustrated. They fought a couple times. Each month. Each week. Each day. 

Nines shut down his trip down memory lane. He retreated to the cabinet under the sink. He reached in the back, past the cleaning supplies, and pulled out a bottle of ‘Blue Screen’. He unscrewed the cap and took a sip. It's funny that Connor never found it. Probably because he never really cleaned beyond putting his shit away. 

Nines stopped sipping, and started gulping down the liquid. He knew it was dangerous, it’s called that for a reason. Now that he thinks about it, maybe Connor knows and just wants to watch Nines set himself on fire. 

Nines finished the bottle. Considering that there was about three quarters of it when he started, he will forget tonight. He struggled to stand. Nines moved around the kitchen. He first passed the oven.

_ Connor pulled out a perfect looking blueberry pie with a light blue crust. Nines came up from behind him and kissed his lover’s cheek. “It looks almost as good as you. Almost.” Connor snickered and swatted the hands wandering over his waist. _

_ “You should be hungry for the  _ pie  _ Nines!” _

Nines turned on the oven, setting it to whatever its preset heat was. He could barely see the numbers, the way that damn oven’s display had triple the numbers made it hard to read. He should fix it…

Nines stumbled back to the living room. Connor’s tablet was out.

_ Connor was idly flipping through websites. Eventually, he pulled up a clip of a hen sitting on a litter of puppies. The way his eyes lit up as he showed the moment to Nines made it a moment in it of itself. _

Nines turned off the tablet, only to realize that it was already off. He put it back, and the apartment was heating up. He ended up crawling into the bedroom. Connor was sleeping, and he couldn’t wake him!

_ “Nines, shut up. I’m trying to sleep.” Connor groaned and rolled over.  _

_ “I can’t be any quieter. I’m just trying to get dressed! You don’t even need to sleep!” He grabbed a pair of jeans and stepped into them. _

_ “Maybe if you didn’t ram into me like a fucking horse last time I wouldn’t be so tired!” Connor pulled the bed spread over his head. Nines shook his head and finished what he was doing, but made sure to slam every drawer in the process. _

Nines crawled under the bed. It was just too hot. Loving Connor was like living in a fire, everytime he tries to get close he would get burned. Silently warnings were flashing in front of Nine’s eyes. They eventually cluttered his vision. He tried to read them, but it just seemed like the letters were dancing. All he could make out was ‘Overheat’. Then his vision went dark.

  
  


Nines stirred on whatever surface he was lying on. His head was splitting him in half. “What the fuck were you thinking!? Oh, wait, you don’t!” Nines was fully startled awake. He had to turn down his vision sensitivity. And, because Connor was here, his auditory sensors too. 

“What are you on about..?” He finally took in his surroundings. He was on the couch, and the pillows were all torn up. The air conditioning was on full blast.

“You got so fucking drunk last night, turned on the oven, tore up the couch and crawled under the bed! You almost burned the complex down!” Connor hovered over him. “Nines… Nines look at me. Nines, were you trying to kill us?”

Nines stayed laying down. As far as he was concerned, he just went out with Gavin and then suddenly woke up here. “Uhnn… I… I don’t know.” He let his eyes flutter closed. He was still hammered. What did he even get into?

Nines tried to open his eyes. “ConCon… Why? Why do you hate me?”

Connor sat on the audimen near Nines. He began running his hand through his hair. “Nines… I… You can’t drink anymore. Not unsupervised.” 

Nines started crying. He was crying hard. “Connie! Why? I love you! Why!?” Connor started shushing him. 

“I don’t hate you, Nines.” He kept trying to calm Nines. He kept crying. Connor then sighed and pulled Nines close. “I love you, Nines. I don’t hate you. Just please, stop drinking…” 

Nines nodded as frantically he could. Anything to still hold on to him. 

Connor lifted Nines up and carried him to their bed. Connor laid next to him. Nines held onto Connor for dear life. They stayed in bed that day. Connor sent a text to Fowler briefly explaining that he and Nines were going through alot and couldn’t make it. Fowler didn’t accept the excuse, until Connor mentioned that Nines almost lit the house on fire. In fact, he was still drunk and slipping in and out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor awoke the next day; Nines was still in stasis. Connor chewed the inside of his cheek. Nines had stopped waking up 14 hours ago. Connor’s scans showed that his thirium pump was still beating, which was good. He turned around and shook Nine’s shoulder.

“Nines… Are you alright? You have been in stasis for much longer than you typically are…” Connor rubbed Nines’ arm up and down. He heard some sort of grumbling beneath him. 

Nines lifted his head and  _ oh RA9 the lights were bright.  _ He lifted his head. He’s on the bed… Didn’t he fall asleep on the couch? He looked up to the voice that was too damn loud. He saw almost a mirror image of his face staring back at him.

“Oh. You. Can you keep it down? I’m so hungover,” and he face-planted back into the pillow. Connor inhaled sharply.

“We have to go to work.” He stood up and began to get ready. Nines groaned. Connor went into the kitchen to grab his keys, and that’s when he heard Nines start to get ready. Connor started the car, and waited for Nines. Five minutes passed and there still was no sign of him. Connor sighed. Soon five turned into ten, and Connor threw the vehicle into reverse and set out. 

Nines took an auto-cab to the precinct. Connor was already there, which should not have been as much as a surprise as it was. Oh, and Hank was there, too. Nines ripped his eyes from the pair, despite them staring back. He couldn’t fucking look at them. Nines took his seat at his desk. Gavin looked him once over.

“Damn, still hungover or is it from this morning?” He sounded  _ concerned.  _ Nines huffed.

“I drank over half of a bottle of blue screen when I got home from the bar the other night and almost set the apartment on fire.” Nines interfaced with his terminal. 

“Holy shit, what the phck happened!? Why did you do that?”

Nines sighed. “To forget. I wanted to forget that I have ever met him. It almost worked, I didn’t recognize him for a full forty-five seconds. I believe he took care of him and most likely reset my systems to keep me safe.” 

Nines pulled up a new case. A small shop whose owners made way too much compared to sales of the store. It’s most likely a front for a drug business. He dragged Gavin out of his seat despite ‘just phcking got to sit down’ towards the door. He couldn’t help but steal a glance at Hank and Connor, who both were sitting at Hank’s desk. Nines felt his thirium pump stop for point three seconds. 

At the store, Nines noticed the alcohol section. He strode over despite having actual work to be doing. He looked over the selection for androids. His favorite was missing, but a brand did stick out. “UNINSTALL”

He picked up a bottle and scanned the ingredients. It was essentially pure moonshine with the barest amount of thirium to process it. He bought a bottle before finishing scanning the store for traces of drugs.

Of course, there were traces of cocaine and red ice. Nines and Gavin waited for a warrant to be approved in a nearby fast food joint. Nines pulled out his bottle and opened it unceremoniously.

“Phcking hell. You’re worse than Anderson ever was. What’s goin-”

“Don’t say his fucking name! It is none of your business!” Gavin recoiled. Nines did tell him that he was having trouble with Connor, but he couldn’t bare telling him that he lost the love of his life, the one thing the mattered the most to him, to a fucking old fat drunkard way past his prime.

Nines threw back the bottle. He was probably going to fight with Connor back in the bullpen. That’s fine. Each time they fight, Nines loves him a little bit more. But why should he? Nines let the question simmer and then drown in the bottle. He has nothing left, so why not stoke the flames?

Gavin utterly refused to let Nines anywhere near the front seat, despite using an auto-car. They arrived back at the store, arrested the owners, and then back to the precinct to clear up the paperwork. 

It took Connor three minutes to notice that Nines was drunk. At work. He stalked over to him. “Took you long enough.” Connor grit his teeth and dragged Nines by the sleeve into the men’s bathroom.

“At work!? Really? What has gotten into you! I swear each and every day you go out of your way to piss me off!” Connor was throwing his hands around to get the point of his anger across.

“Oh, Connor, I thought you fucking  _ loved  _ drunk pieces of shit!” He started breathing heavily and stepped closer to Connor. “I’m stronger, faster, more intelligent, and more perceptive than you. Do you think I wouldn’t fucking notice the way you’re so close to Hank? The long days of being away?  _ THE FUCKING TRACES OF HUMAN SEMEN ON YOUR UNDERWEAR!?”  _

Connor flushed blue and took a step back. He stuttered and didn’t respond. Nines got so fed up. He couldn’t fucking bear to look at Connor. He raised his arm, pulled it back, and punched Connor square in the face. 

Connor raised his hands to his face and wiped away blue blood. He stared at Nines in shock, who was still raging. His programing told him to flee to somewhere safe, so he turned and bolted it back to Hank’s desk. 

Nines fell to his knees in the bathroom, and started laughing. His eyes were leaking and his hand was covered in blood. He laughed even louder. Cried even harder. He pulled out a small flask filled with his newest prize and drank it all. He then composed himself, went to his desk, took the whole bottle, and left the precinct. He tried, and failed, to ignore everyone crowding around Connor holding his probably broken jaw. The death glares were inescapable. Captain Fowler called after him, but Nines started to run at his inhuman, even in-android, speed.

He decided to spend the rest of the day at the bridge. He chugged the whole bottle in six hours. Not as impressive as his usual, but his damn coworkers are probably going to hunt him down and cuff him.

Once night fell, he traveled across the city on foot and walked into a bar. He did his best to cover up that he was already plastered. It worked and he was able to drink until his thirium pump stopped. Eventually the bartender wanted to stop serving him-

“Listen… Imma waitin for the po-lice to pick me up. Sho just gimme beers till they get ‘ere. I fucked it all up.. I love pourin’ kersosinn ever’ere and watchit all burnn.” Nines kept talking. He told the bartender about Connor. He talked about Hank. And he spoke about his fist.

He was rewarded with shot glasses of vodka mixed with thirium. Eventually the cherries shown and flashed through the window. Nines started crying again. And laughing. The lights stopped, and the door opened. He didn’t bother to look up. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He just put his arms behind his back.

The lovely silver chains clicked into place behind him. He expirimentally tugged at them. He could definitely break them, but where would he go? Nines stood up, and the hands behind steadied him. He was guided to the car, and he noticed who was arresting him: Hank. Nines started laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Oof my twitter is @DenureNelson if you wanna harass me


End file.
